


Dragon Heartstring [Charlie Weasley]

by nap_like_aizawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Other, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_like_aizawa/pseuds/nap_like_aizawa
Summary: He was a boy and she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious?Charlie Weasley: a kind, popular, animal-loving, pureblooded Gryffindor.Monica Lovelace: a lonely, ambitious, music-loving, muggleborn Slytherin.One day, Monica is pushed from the Owlery and plunges into the icy Black Lake. Charlie Weasley is the one who saves her after witnessing the horrific push.Who would've thought that a terrible situation was what bought our Romeo and Juliet together.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Godric Gryffindor/Helga Hufflepuff/Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	Dragon Heartstring [Charlie Weasley]

Shining up in the bright sky, the ball of light spread joyous warmth throughout the small town. Tall buildings blocked the sun from view, casting shadows upon the cemented pavement. A bustling crowd of lightly dressed people stood within the shadows in an attempt to cool down. They all chatted amongst one another with brilliant smiles.

Many women stood, wearing dresses, tank tops, skirts and shorts whilst clutching the small hand of their child, keeping them safely beside them. Many men were stood besides their partners, chatting. Some men carried a second child in their arms, others held the leash to an excited dog. Most men wore light trousers with sandals and bright tops, others made the mistake of wearing black trousers. One man even held an unopened umbrella in his hands with a scowl upon his face as he sweat uncontrollably in his trench coat whilst claiming, "This is England, the weather is unpredictable!"

Every store was open, the owners were receiving a lot more money than usual due to the hot weather and the unexpected amount of people wandering around. The small ice cream parlor was also doing extremely well. Andrew Garland (the owner) had been found thanking the lord for the 'blessed' heatwave by his wife who had frowned and ordered him to get back to work.

"MONICA!" a desperate shrill sounded throughout the street, alarming a few bystanders. A short, chubby woman whose long, bouncy curls had been pulled back into a knot jogged throughout the roads of the town. She wore an ankle length, high waisted floral skirt with a light pink blouse tucked in. Her white books clacked against the floor as she screamed out in search of her daughter.

This woman's name was Rosalina Lovelace (née Granger). She was the lovely wife to the charming baker of the town: Roger Lovelace. They were the proud parents of an eleven year old girl named Monica and a five year old boy named Mark. They were a small but loving family that lived above the small, well-known bakery.

"Rosie!" the boisterous chuckle of her beloved husband embraced her heated ears. She turned to face her partner with flushed cheeks. The middle-aged man grinned as he tightened the back of his apron and landed a peck to his wife's chubby cheek. "Worry not Darling, Monica and Mark are playing with their cousin in the garden." Rosalina raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"Don't you go getting our children out of trouble again Mister!" she hissed as she folded her arms under her chest. Roger grinned.  
"Oh no Honey, they were playing hide and seek," he smiled lovingly as he wrapped his arm over his wife's shoulders, "and think about it, would Hermione really break your one rule?" He felt Rosalina relax in his grasp.  
"Yes, you're right dear." She smiled up at her tall husband as he pushed a frizzy strand of brown locks from her face.  
"Let's open the bakery now, I'm sure that we'll have plenty of customers on this fine day! Oh... and Rosie?"  
"Yes Dear?"  
"You may need some sun cream. You're rather red in the face."  
"Oh you-" Roger ran before his wife could yell in embarrassment whilst laughing loudly.

"It's Monica's turn to count!" Mark giggled as he pointed at his older sister. The blonde girl rolled her eyes out of boredom.  
"I'm bored," she stated, "can't we play another game?" She glanced at her younger cousin and younger brother.

Hermione was a dark haired girl with buck teeth and lightly freckled skin. She was four years old and was rather tall for her age. She was also extremely smart for her age. Her frizzy hair had been pulled back into a ponytail and her bangs had been moved to the side, revealing her big, brown eyes. Her black eyelashes were long and embraced the shape of her eyelids perfectly. The young child wore a white dress which stood out on her softly tanned skin with white sandals. Her small hand was clasped in Mark's chubby hand.

Mark was a lovely and chipper boy at the age of five. He had a head of chestnut coloured curls and beautiful, almond shaped eyes that were the colour of ice. He was a plump child, he took after his mother in that aspect. He had gorgeously placed freckles across his pale nose. He wore a yellow shirt with green shorts and no shoes at all.

Monica, however, was tall for her age with long, curly strands of platinum hair which reached her shoulders. The sides had been clipped back with small red bows. She wore a short-sleeved, red and white stripped top with jean overalls on top. She wore a pair of her mother's old shoes: a pair of brown, worn down boots. Monica's skin was extremely light and slightly red under the sun's intense glare. She'd received her mother's delicate skin. Monica had also received her mother's button nose and the almond shape of her gentle eyes. Monica's eyes were a bright blue, much like her father's.

"C'mon sis!" Mark whined, "You can't be bored! Hermy and I still wanna play!" Hermione blinked softly before pouting and stamping her foot on the ground.  
"Well Hermy wants to read!" she stated loudly, causing Monica to chuckle softly. Mark pouted in disbelief.  
"Read? But it's sunny! We can play games and-"  
"Now, now," Mrs Granger chuckled softly, "it's a little late now, don't you think? Monica here is burning under the sun and Hermione's getting agitated. I think it would be unfair to keep the two outside any longer." She knelt beside Mark and pecked his forehead. "Besides, you're all sweaty and it's lunch time!" The woman grinned.

She was tall and slim with pale skin and long, fluffy brown hair. Her dark eyes glistened in the sunlight as she took her daughter in her arms. She wore a beautiful, flowery dress with heeled sandals. The woman wore bright red lipstick which matched the shade of the bow that had been pinned back in her bird's nest.

Monica, after smiling at her brother and ruffling his hair, made her way inside the bakery, only to be greeted with a pleasantly sweet aroma but an unpleasant source of heat. She scrunched her face up in disgust as she made her way to the round, wooden table that was hidden behind the counter. She watched as her father grinned and waltzed over with three plates, all with a delicious pastry on top. Rosalina immediately dashed over to Monica and started to aggressively apply sun cream to the poor girl's face.  
"Ouch, mum, that burns!" she whined causing Rosalina to 'tut' under her breath.  
"You silly girl!" she cried out, "You know how gentle our skin is! Why didn't you apply sun cream like I asked you to?" She stood with her large hands rested on her big hips.  
"I'm sorry," Monica murmured, "I just forgot."  
"You forgot?" Rosalina held a stern stare as she watched her daughter frown in frustration.  
"Yes. I did," Monica moved away from her mother to sit down, "it'll be fine-"  
"No, no, you'll be in pain later, here apply a damp cloth to it-"

The cloth instantly flew from Mrs. Lovelace's grasp and hit a customer in the face. A look of horror spread on her face as she looked around in confusion.  
"What on earth was that?" She asked out loud. Mr. Granger pursed his lips in thought.  
"Something like that happened earlier with Hermione," he admitted as he unbuttoned his shirt slightly, "she doesn't like brussel sprouts, you know? You see, we were trying to get her to eat some, healthy and all and then this strong burst of wind knocks the bowl flying straight out of my hands! It was truly strange, wasn't it Darling?" he turned to his wife who nodded in agreement.  
"I suppose I should apologise to that poor lady," Rosalina stated before walking off.  
Roger winked at Monica who looked a little scared. He grinned at her before sneaking her a spare pasty.  
"Don't worry about that," he spoke, "things like this always used to happen when your mother and I were growing up. Everything about her seemed _magical_ but... a magic that she never seemed to take control of? Am I making sense?" Mr. Granger chuckled.  
"Oh I remember that time we had put worms in Rosie's bed," he smirked before his smug demeanor fell, " they somehow ended up in my tea and i've still no idea how." Roger chuckled lightly.  
"Everyday was an adventure with your mother, we loved pranking her, even if she did get us back 10 times harder." Roger smiled dreamily, "I notice that same magic around you Monica, who knows? Maybe you'll unlock it-"

Rosalina barked out as she walked in, causing Roger to jump.  
"You aren't going on about that bloody magic again, are you?" she asked, "I'm telling you that this family is haunted, not magical!"  
"Well Dear," Roger began softly, "I was choosing the less scary explanation for our young children." He grinned causing her to roll her eyes. She glanced at the full plates.  
"Come on children! Eat up!"

A few hours passed and it was soon time for Monica to go to bed. After brushing her teeth and letting her father plait her hair, she found herself holding Hermione as she peacefully read one of Monica's old books 'Matilda'. After a while of silence, Monica heard Hermione start to groan and grumble, causing her to stiffen.  
"Hermione?" she whispered, "Do you need to go to the toilet?" The question drifted through the air as the disgruntled noises continued, "Hermione, what are you doing?"  
The little girl had her fingers pressed to her head as she stared at the large bookcase.  
"I'm trying.." she panted, "to move the books like Mathilda does!" Monica raised an eyebrow at her cousin.  
"I hate to break it to you Hermy," she chuckled, "I don't think that's-" she was cut off once one of the books on her bookcase began to move. Her eyes widened as she held back a gasp. Hermione beamed as she removed her fingers from her forehead and losing all focus, letting the book slam on the floor with a loud 'BANG'.

The room was silent for a few shocked moments.  
"Did you see that Monmon?" Hermione giggled, "I did it!"  
"You did it..." Monica stared in bewilderment before the large, thumping sounds of her mother's feet sounded through the hallway.  
"Who's awake?"  
"Quick, sleep!" Hermione whispered before throwing herself dramatically across Monica's lap like a starfish. Monica immediately threw her head back, letting it land on the wooden chest, using it as a pillow just as the door creaked open. Rosalina wandered in and let out a sigh.  
"You girls have beds for a reason," she smiled as she wrapped a light blanket over them and kissing their heads, "goodnight."


End file.
